Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears
by Starburstify
Summary: When everything hurts, when everything reminds you of him, what are you expected to do with yourself?


"...Ja...Jack?"

"...Yea Hic?"

"You'll...stay with...me...won't you?"

"Of course" Hiccup was lying in Jack's arms, sprawled out on their bed, in their little hut, on their little island. A lifetime spent on this chunk of rock and forest. Jack pulled the blanket tighter around himself and his love. Bringing a hand up to brush the hair away from Hiccup's face, he felt how high his temperature had risen. Worrying his lip between his teeth he left his hand where it was.

"How ya feeling?"

"Ngh" Burrowing further into Jack's chest, finding relief in the coolness of his skin. Toothless looked up at the sound of his rider's voice. This had taken it's toll on the Night Fury just as much as it had Jack. Meeting each other's eyes, they could sense the pain that they knew was coming. Hiccup had been sick for so long, his body too old to be able to fight off the infection, it was just too much for him.

"Toothless, do you wanna take him for one last ride?" The dragon looked at him with somber understanding and leapt out of the window. Jack bundled up the weak figure that was snuggled against him, grabbed his staff, and gently carried him out to the crisp night air. Wind made the trees gently sway. A few clouds hanging around. Moonlight trinkling down. Toothless was waiting for the duo. He wouldn't survive after Hiccup was gone, that bond being severed would destroy him. Only Toothless knew this, perhaps that made it easier on Hiccup. He wouldn't take well to knowing that he would be killing his dragon.

Craddling the viking to his chest, breathing in the scent of him. "Jack?" "Hmm?" "Could...um...do you think I could see the snow?" A small smile reaching his lips, "Anything for you Hiccup, you should know by now" the smile turning to a smirk, "Don't be an ass" Strapping Hiccup into the saddle in front of him, Jack held on and gave Toothless the go ahead, he had long since learned how to control the tail fin. Rising into the air, relishing in the feeling of the wind around them.

"Okay nice and easy there Toothless" Jack could feel the glare permiating from the reptile. Holding on tight, he gave Toothless the go ahead. With an arm still around Hiccup's waist, he grabbed that dutiful staff, bringing it out to his side and letting the end trail through the night air. Gentle flakes of snow began to fall around them. Soft little pieces of ice dancing in the sky, making their way to the earth below. "You could always make the most amazing snowflakes." "Going sappy on me now are ya?" "This coming from you?" "Hush and enjoy this will ya" Leaning onto the firm chest behind him, never aging as he withered away each year, every day, every second. How was life so unfair, though he was so grateful that he was given Jack and Toothless. But those two would live on after he was long gone. For now he took in the sight before himIt was the tamest ride the dragon could manage, soaring out over the sea and circling a few times. By that time, Jack had had to rouse Hiccup to make sure he was still with them. No response. His heart was tearing in two, pounding in his ears, making it hard to breathe, to hear anything

_thump_

_thump_

_thumpthumpthump_

"TOOTHLESS! WE NEED TO LAND NOW!" Having to shout over the roaring of the wind. The dragon complied and did one final loop to land back in front of their hut. Stumbling off, Jack quickly undid the straps around Hiccup. "Hic? Hiccup!?" Trying to hold in the sobs threatening to rip him apart. "HICCUP! Please don't be gone yet, I still need you! Me and Toothless need you!" It was no use, he was gone. Letting the sorrow rack his body, rolling over him in waves, the guardian collapsed, unable to bear it. Burying his face in the still warm chest of his beloved. Hiccup had always been so warm, so opposite to his frigid cold. They balanced each other, two halves of the same whole. Like yin and yang, like the moon and the sea. There was a sudden pressure on his shoulder. Looking over, Toothless had laid his head on his shoulder. Seeking comfort in each other. "He's gone" barely managing to choke out. For the first time since the moon had given him life, Jack felt cold. Cold and broken and helpless.

A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it's only the second fic I've ever tried to write. I will be replacing this with the beta version as soon as it's sent back to me. I just wanted to post this while I could. Just let me know what you think, be brutal, I can't improve if no one tells me what to fix. Or if you just want to tell me you like it, that would be great too! Feedback makes the creative juices flow! So the more you review, the faster the next chapter will be written and released.


End file.
